The Great Prophecy
by Greek Princess
Summary: You have all read about the next prophecy haven't you? Well now why don't you submit a character to be in.
1. OC Form

**May 29,2011: Hi, I need characters for the following and how many**

**Demeter-2**

**Ares-1**

**Hephaestus-1**

**Hermes-1**

**Dionysus-2**

_Hello, I did this before but I accidentally deleted it and I can't find my documents. So the only thing I can do now is make all of you fill this form again. Sorry. Now I've rules that you have to follow and if you don't well you don't even have a chance of being in._

**1. I'm taking 12 characters only. They are going to be seven girls and five boys. One of the girls will be a hunter.**

**2. I want a child from every major god.**

**3. The virgin goddess will stay a virgin.**

**4. Use this form**

**5. You can use characters you already submitted but I would prefer you wouldn't.**

**6. No mary-sues I made some myself thanks to some lovely people I try not to. If you aren't sure take a mary-sue test.**

** as many characters as you want.**

**8. Use detail for example instead of blonde it can be dirty blonde.**

**9. Keep it in a range make them different not some boring old person.**

**Have I scared you yet. No, well go on submit I won't start choosing until I get at least 25-30 applicants.**

**And remember this takes place at least 25 years after TLO**

_I don't own anything not even the form which belongs mostly to Delta Omega with a few changes._

Full Name (Nicknames):

Age (Acceptable Ages 12-18):

God Parent

Personality (A list of adjectives does not a personality make. Use sentences, people. And be detailed):

Appearance (Hair, eyes, skin, size, general attractiveness, any scars/ piercings) also add a celebrity because I would love to make a banner:

Mortal Family:

How long have they been attending camp?:

Year around/summer:

General Clothing Style( add links if you can):

Demigod Skills (Archery, Climbing, Greek, anything goes):

Skills Inherited (from Godly parent):

Talents:

Preferred Weapon(mist form):

Magical Item (if any):

Relationship with their God Parent:

Relationship with Mortal Family:

Brave? (To what extent?):

Leader? (If so, what qualifies them):

Fatal Flaw? (No, caring too much is not a fatal flaw. I will PM you if this needs alteration.):

Likes/ Dislikes:

Quirks:

Romance? (can I put your character in one, if so who?):

Friends:

Powers:

Can control mist:

Anything else:

Here are the Godly parents

Zeus:

Poseidon:

Demeter:

Ares:

Athena:

Apollo:

Hepheastus:

Aphrodite:

Hermes:

Dionysus:

Hades:

Hunter:


	2. List

_Okay first I just wanted to say you can't be friends with the PJO characters they are adults except Thalia who __**might**__ play a role. Next some people didn't follow all the rules and I'll just let them off because well look down._

Now I have other things to talk about a lot of things and I have to finish this in 5 minutes.

For the seven I want them to have special powers you know like charmspeaking but for their parent. Talents is supposed to be like mortal talents like singing.

On the characters I loved all of them I truly did but I'm sticking with 12 characters. Now here's the main thing about this which is the main thing I'm here today. I have a way to pick 12 characters in a totally random way.

First I'll write all the names on this chapter next to their godly parents and after I get the 25 applicants I will write their names on a piece of paper and then tell my friends to pick a name out of a hat. Then I'll tell you who are the lucky 12. Next again I'll pick seven people from the twelve I've already choose again its totally random.

Now here are the demigods who have just as much chance as anyone else.

Zeus: Alexander Washington Moore or 'Wash', Danelia Camacho

Poseidon: Catherine Lahrone, Alexandra or Alex

Demeter:

Ares: Bruce Hardaway

Athena: Michelle Delington, Danielle Raye, Cassidy Sloan

Apollo: Courtney Jacobs, Chance Adams

Hephaestus: Cooper Shipman

Aphrodite: Fiore "Spitfire" Mancinelli, Grant Himmings

Hermes: Jordan Atkins

Dionysus:

Hades: Cassandra Aarons, Violet Snow, Stephanie Anderson,

Hunter: Sunny Reynolds,Jessica Knighton

Now before you submit again I want more boys and demigods from the empty spaces. Alright, well good.


	3. The Characters

Now that I got all the characters I thought you deserved to know who got in! The bold are the seven, the underlined are the other main characters, and the italic are minors. Drum roll please…

Zeus: **Wash Moore **_, Danelia Camacho_

Poseidon: **Kate Lahrone **_, Alex Price_

Demeter: Daphne Wilson

Ares: **Bruce Hardaway**

Athena: **Cassidy Sloan**_ , Michelle Delington , Danielle Raye_

Apollo: Courtney Jacobs _, Chance Adams_

Hephaestus: **Cooper Shipman**

Aphrodite: Grant Himmings _, Fiore Mancinelli_

Hermes: Jordan Atkins

Dionysus: Bailey Dalit

Hades: **Violet Snow**_, Stephanie Anderson, Cassandra Aarons_

Hunter: **Sunny Reynolds **_**,**__Jessica____Knighton _

Now you know all about these and if you want me to change it you can press the button and send me a review. About updating I'm going to be in Spain the whole summer so I'll write a chapter tomorrow and publish it. Until August 25 I won't be back. I hope you stick with me and no more characters.


End file.
